Smile
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Agak-agak plotless sih. /Kurasa... tidak buruk juga jika terkadang kita hanya nikmati saja hari tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh./ LelouchRolo.


**Title: **Smile

**Genre(s): **General, Romance

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Code Geass

**Disclaimer: **Code Geass © Sunrise, CLAMP

**Warning: **_Shounen-ai_, mungkin? LelouchRolo. Mungkin―OOC.

**A/N: **FFic pertama di _fandom_ ini :D _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, minna-san_! ^^ Sebenarnya awalnya saya mau pakai FFic ini untuk Fanfiction Contest, namun berhubung ini terlalu jauh dari temanya (yaitu: _summer days_) jadi tidak jadi deh ^^'

**.**

**.**

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Tapi, tentunya liburan bukanlah seindah yang kita semua pikirkan. Liburan musim panas penuh dengan tugas-tugas musim panas yang tentunya harus diselesaikan sebelum liburan selesai. Dan tugas-tugas itu tentu pula bukanlah sedikit, begitu banyak, ya _banyak_.

Lelaki dengan rambut _strawberry blond_ itu menggaruk keningnya dengan pensil yang ia pegang di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng pelan. Ia membolak-balikkan kertas ada buku tulisnya, matanya menerawang tulisan-tulisan padat dan kecil yang tertera pada kertas-kertas itu. Matanya terlihat mengantuk oleh buku hitam putih yang begitu membosankan itu, tentu semua akan merasa yang sama bila dihadapkan dengan buku tebal dan banyak itu selama berjam-jam.

"Pelajaran ini terlalu susah bagiku. Mungkin _nii-san _bisa membantuku menyelesaikannya," ucap dia. Ia membawa beberapa dari setumpuk buku itu dan alat tulisnya, bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk ruangan itu, berniat mencari keberadaan _nii-san_-nya dan menanyakan mengenai masalah yang ia hadapi ini.

Belum sempat ia memegang gagang pintu, gagang pintu itu terasa menjauhi tangannya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Rolo?" panggil suara familiar itu.

Lelaki bernama Rolo itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya, walau sebenarnya ia sudah punya bayangan akan siapa yang memanggilnya. Tentu saja itu adalah _nii-san_ tercintanya, "_Nii-san_?"

"Ah, kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini? Kau ingin ke suatu tempat?" tanya lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

Rolo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Aku tadi berniat untuk mencari _nii-san_. Aku ingin menanyakan mengenai tugas liburan musim panasku. Kurasa ini terlalu sulit untukku," ia menggaruk kepalanya, "kupikir mungkin _nii-san_ bisa."

"Oh," balasnya, "mana yang kau tak bisa?" ia mengambil buku dari tangan adiknya dan membawanya ke meja di sana. Rolo mengikutinya di belakang. Dan ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di depan meja, Rolo membuka bukunya dan menunjukkan bagian pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti tadi. Segera saja Lelouch menjelaskan mengenai pelajaran yang Rolo temukan kesulitan itu. Dan Rolo akui, penjelasan _nii-san_-nya lebih mudah dipahami daripada penjelasan gurunya.

"_Un_! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang, _arigatou, nii-san_!" Ia menganguk girang dan tersenyum manis. Lelouch akui, senyuman itu _memang_ manis. Ia bahkan sempat merasakan wajahnya memanas (sedikit) sesaat. Ia memang membenci Rolo, bukan hanya karena ia begitu _sok_ dekat dengannya, adiknya satu-satunya hanyalah Nunnaly, dan Rolo ini hanya mendekatinya dengan status 'adik' yang bahkan tak pantas untuknya. Tapi,―sekali lagi―harus ia akui bahwa Rolo sangat membantunya. Bukan hanya _skill_ bertarungnya, namun juga Geass-nya dan kesetiaannya menjadikannya lebih kuat dari _knight_ lain. Jadi, ia rasa, tidak ada salahnya mengeluarkan usaha lebih untuk mempertahankan pionnnya ini.

(Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kalau ini semua memang sebuah akting berdasarkan skenario yang ia buat, kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang muncul, padahal itu sama sekali tidak ada di skenario?)

Tujuan akhirnya adalah menyelamatkan Nunnaly, dan pada saat itu tiba, maka pion ini sudah tidak berguna lagi. Karena sang raja telah menyatakan skak mat.

Lelouch menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya aku membantumu?" ia tersenyum hangat, membalas senyuman Rolo.

"Ah iya, _nii-san_. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Tadi Milly-_san _mengajak kita semua untuk jalan-jalan ke pantai. Katanya, _jangan sia-siakan liburanmu tanpa pantai_... Apa _nii-san_ mau ikut?" tanya Rolo sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan itu. "Hmm..." Lelouch memulai, "mau atau tidak, kurasa kita semua tidak bisa menolak, eh?" ia mengerutkan keningnya sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menjawab, "Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Tapi... kurasa tidak buruk juga kalau sesekali kita semua jalan-jalan ke pantai untuk mengisi liburan musim panas kita. Paling tidak, ini tidak akan terlalu membosankan," lanjutnya. "Lagipula, sudah lama kita tidak menikmati hari kita. _Nii-san_ terlalu sibuk belakangan ini menjadi Zero dan sebagainya. Aku yakin _nii-san _pasti lelah. Bahkan Zero pun butuh istirahat."

Lelouch terhenti sejenak, terlihat berpikir. Setelah beberapa detik, sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya, "_Hai, hai_. Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu," ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak lagi. Senyuman barusan mungkin terlihat sama saja dengan semua senyuman yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada Rolo. Namun, entah Rolo sadar atau tidak, senyuman barusan _spesial_. Itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman busuk yang menyembunyikan segala rahasia di baliknya. Namun senyuman yang hanya sekedar... senyuman.

_Kurasa... tidak buruk juga jika terkadang kita hanya nikmati saja hari tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh._

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Lalala~ Lalala~ Ini gaje, dan saya tahu /_dorr_ _Gomen_, ini terlalu _plotless_ dari yang saya pikirkan. 1) Saya lupa si Rolo manggil Milly apa, ada yang bisa ingatin? :)) | 2) Ini terlalu pendek, kan? :D /_plakk_ | 3) Berhubung tulisan saya masih jauh dari sempurna, maka dari itu saya butuh _review_ :D _Sankyuu_ _for reading~_


End file.
